Valkyries
by Medusa Sterling
Summary: Nine months have passed since Thor left Jane to defeat Loki. Ever since, he asked Heimdall about her on almost hourly routine. When the gatekeeper tells Thor and Sif the Valkyrie had awaken it confuses Thor and shockes Sif. Soon afterwards the two of them are in Midgard and Sif's greatest secret gets revealed... Thor/Jane, Loki/Sif one-shot


**Hey there, so this just came in my mind when I watched _Thor_ while doing research for my mythology presentation for my history course and yeah... Hope you like it...**

* * *

Being alone never bothered her. At least not that much for she always had someone. But now she felt not only alone but also lost. Of course, she had Eric and Darcy but still… she missed him. Her knight in shining armor (he actually had one). Her hero. Her savior. Thor.  
Since he'd been gone, months had passed. Months during which Jane had come far with her work but also had missed the god of thunder with every breath she took. Now on the day of her 23rd birthday, it was also the 9th month anniversary of the day he left. But that weren't the only events making this day special. For it turned out to be the day of her _Awakening_.

* * *

**_Same day in Asgard_**

"Thor?" Sif asked the man she knew for half her life. Odin's son turned around half-hearted. On his face the female warrior could see the same expression he had since his return from Midgard. It broke her heart a little every time the Lady saw the man that was a brother to her. "What can I do for you Sif?" The god of thunder asked as charming as ever though both of them new Sif could easily see through the farce. "Heimdall asked for you" She told him. The next second Thor rushed to the gatekeeper, Sif following on his heels.

When the two of them approached the gatekeeper, Heimdall looked into the sky. As the god and the warrior stood by his sides, all he said was one sentence: "The Valkyrie awoke." This made Thor looking confused and Sif staring at the gatekeeper with a look somewhere between overwhelming joy and stupefying shock. "You mean there are still Valkyries?" She whispered. Heimdall nodded. "There are five. Two at Asgard, one of them awoke the other far too young for it. And three at Midgard, one newly awoke." After blinking a few times Sif remembered something she had almost forgotten over the years. Then the warrior dragged Thor along with her while she ran to a certain place at Asgard. If what her mother explained to her really worked with changing the worlds without the Bifrost, then there.

"Sif, what are you up to?" Thor asked his sister. "Do me a favor and shut up Thor, I need to concentrate if I'm going to make this work." The Lady told him as she started to channel her powers. "When I tell you, you circle Mjolnir and when I raise my arms you let the hammer fly into the sky, understood?" She told him, not awaiting his answer. The warrior started chanting a spell as old as the Valkyries. When the spell proceeded she told Thor to circle his hammer and when the spell reached its peak she threw her arms up into the air. It grew dark around them for a moment than, in an explosion of light, their surroundings readjusted themselves. With an expression of utter astounding both of them looked around. _It actually worked_ Sif thought to herself. They were in the desert the Bifrost used to take them recently. They were in Midgard.

* * *

"What are we doing here Sif? And how did we get here?" Thor asked the warrior confused, when they approached the town. "We got here", she replied smiling, "by an ancient finding-ritual of the Valkyries combined with the travel-abilities of Mjolnir. And we are here, because a newly awoken Valkyrie on her own is nothing you should underestimate. They have to learn to control their main emotions. In her case that would be love, pain, grief, sorrow and…" Sif was interrupted by the sound of something breaking. "… anger" The Lady finished her sentence with a sigh. "Keep attention for flying decorating stuff and please, whatever will happen once we enter, keep calm" The female warrior pleaded. Then they reached the doors and Sif opened them carefully, looking around for both flying objects and the newly awoken Valkyrie. But she could only see her two mortal friends. She decided to simply ask and was told, that the person in question was upstairs. Sif and Thor went up the staircase and ended up in front of Jane Forster, newly awoken Valkyrie and really furious. Sif stood back to give Thor and the scientist some room for reunion.

When Jane saw the God of Thunder standing in front of her, the vase she was about to throw through the room dropped on the floor. She ran to Thor and slapped him across the face before breaking down into his arms, crying her heart out. Thor was surprised. Not about the fact Jane slapped him. Not about the crying but about how emotional she was in general and that she was the awoken Valkyrie Heimdall spoke of. When Jane stopped crying she looked up at his face. "Sorry for slapping you" he heard her whisper. A little smile came upon his face. "It was your right. I promised you to come back and left you waiting for nine months. Besides, Sif told me Valkyries have some difficulties with dealing with their emotions when their newly awaken." Then the God of Thunder kissed the back of Jane's hand before kissing her lips.

Sif smiled sadly as she saw the happy reunion of the two lovers. Once she was as happy as they were now. But then the worst bitch existing came and stole her _riddare_, the hunger for power and glory was stronger than the love they shared and she lost him to the darkness. Now it was harder for her, but she could go on. She was a warrior, had been one for all of her live, what did it matter that now there was no one left who knew her real name? She would go one, had to, for all the happy moments they had. "When Jane asked her, how she knew all those things about Valkyries, Sif sighed. _Time to reveal an old secret_ she guessed, but started after telling the other two to sit down.

"I know all those Valkyrie-stuff because I am more than simply a greatly skilled warrior. When I was born a couple of centuries ago, my mother gave me the name _Sigyn_ which means 'bringer of victory'. She was a beautiful woman with her like the night's sky and eyes that shone like the stars. There were many of us back then. But five years later, when my warrior training began, the most of us were slaughtered, I don't remember by whom, I prefer not to think about that time. Almost no one survived, the rest got scattered to the winds. I remember seeing my dead mother rand sister, lying in their own blood.

I ran away, ran and ran until I couldn't move my feet anymore. I was sure I'd die there but I didn't. Because someone found me. He brought someone to tend my wounds properly for he didn't know how to do it, of course he didn't he was only a few years older than me. The woman he brought to tend the wounds took me in and raised me. But she died when I was 15 and again I was alone. So I decided I would fulfill at least one of my childhood dreams: becoming an adequate warrior considering my origins. I took a new name and learned from the best of the best. Seven years later there was my awakening. I was always so angry and desperate, I fought alone for the fighting and for the possibility of an honorable death where I would see my family again. But I never did, our kind is difficult to kill.

Then once, on the battlefield of course, I met two men. One of them fought with passion, skills and temper, the other one with artifice, strategy and guile. They were as different as night and day. I fought along-side with them and after the battle one of them came to talk to me. He turned out to be the boy that saved my life so many, many years before. After I talked to him all night I felt more even-tempered than ever since my awakening, even though it wasn't until half a century later I recognized him as my _riddare_ – the one I was meant to be with. After those occurrences I came along with them, I came to Asgard. And as the years passed by I grew closer to both of them, as well as to their mother. I consider one of the men, the elder one, as my brother nowadays, while the other one... The other one always was the man I loved more than anything in the entire world, even after he lost to the hunger for power, glory and appreciation and yielded to the darkness burning her deathly fire inside of his heart. And I still love him, even though he is long dead now. All that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my origin: I am a Valkyrie. Just like you."

Sif ended her explanation. By now Thor should have realized that she actually had had a relationship with his brother once, at least that's what you would think. But no. "I'll let the two of you enjoy each other's presence until tomorrow. If you look for me I'll be in the desert. I have to think over a few things." With those words Sif made her leave.

* * *

All alone in the desert, away from the happily reunited, it was easier for the Valkyrie to breath and to think. With few swift motions she set up her tent, bigger than most of the command tents the mortals knew from their history. At sunset she rested herself on her bedding, unable to find sleep. Another night she passed rolling around on her bedding, another night her grieving soul denied her sleep. Silent tears fell from her eyes when she recalled the memories of the happy times she had with her _riddare_.  
She had just been able to fall asleep, when she was awakened again by a soft touch on her shoulder. In a split second she was awake, dagger in hand. Then her brain processed the sight her eyes reported. The dagger fell from her hand as she could only stare at him. How was it even possible? Tears filled Sif's eyes.

"Is it really you?" She asked, grabbing the dagger again. Her counterpart nodded. "Prove it!" the warrior requested. The answer was accompanied by a sigh. "Shouldn't a Valkyrie be able to sense the presence of her _riddare_? Anyways, how do you want me to prove my identity?" Sif hadn't to think about it. She knew what he would have never told anyone, not even under torture. "I couldn't really sense your presence since you yielded against your inner darkness. Our last conversation before you went to the only battle I didn't come along with you." A smile flashed over his face, he didn't take long to answer. "When I told you, you wouldn't come with us, you insisted on coming along and I almost had to tie you to the bed to prevent you from following. You accused me of being like any other man, '_You have no right to do this, you may be my riddare but you are not my master_' you screamed when I was about to leave the room. So I came back and I told you the reason why I insisted on you staying behind. '_You are still injured Sigyn, do you think I want to see you die? I know you're a better fighter than many of the soldiers but this is not your battle. This time you will stay at home, where you're safe and for once let somebody protect you, so I can come back for you and not for a funeral_' were my exact words. Then I kissed you goodbye and asked Heimdall to keep you in mind. Because I was definitely positive you were perfectly capable of escaping the room. And when I came back, you still were there, awaiting me in that beautiful gown in the exact color of your hair." Sif's eyes had widened throughout his explanations and now she tossed the dagger on the floor and threw her arms around him. Loki pushed her away a little, only to brush over her lips with his ever so gently as if she was of glass and could be easily broken.

Short before daybreak Sif snuggled closer to Loki, feeling his slender yet strong arms around her. "You know we have to keep it secret until you've worked out things with Thor. They wouldn't understand. Or maybe a little they will. Jane's a Valkyrie, freshly awakened." She murmured. Loki smiled. So his brother had found his match. "As you wish my love, as you wish."

* * *

Some time later, after many lessons and control exercises, Jane managed to control her powers and learned a lot about the Valkyries, while Thor and Loki worked things out between each other. Soon enough the sweet luck they had was shaken. Sif and Jane were working on the younger Valkyries shooting skills with bow and arrow, when Jane asked a few questions, Sif found hard to answer. "Well, that's a difficult question. All Valkyries have a long live, but only a few blood lines are immortals. Actually, only two, the two pure-lines, the only blood lines containing only Valkyrie- or divine blood. And about your bloodline, honestly, I don't know. Until Heimdall told us about your awakening, I thought I was the last. But there are all in all five Valkyries left, two unawakened in Midgard, one unawakened in Asgard and you and me. What is your mother's birth name?" Sif then suddenly asked. "Kaley A. Johnson" Jane replied confused.

At first, Sif showed no reaction apart from a shocked look. Then the warrior spoke, a sound of utter astounding in her voice. "You're the daughter of Kaleyanna, my aunt and queen. I never knew she made it to Midgard. But obviously she did. That means you're the new queen of Valkyries since she's dead. I can't believe both pure-lines survived. You and me, we are the last representatives of the two pure-lines, the royal blood lines of Valkyries. You're immortal. And you're a half-goddess. Your father is Tyr, may he rest in Walhalla, the brother-in-law of Thor's aunt. Our powers and abilities are mostly equal our _riddare_s have the habit of being susceptible to the luring of the worst bitch ever, the hunger for power and glory – you will have to carefully watch over Thor and pull him back to the ground from time to time. But there is one thing you can do, that I can't, or at least not that good." "Which is?" Jane demanded to know. Sif smiled. "Flying"

* * *

After many flying lessons with both Thor and Sif – even though mostly with Thor because Sif told entirely the truth when sating she couldn't fly that good – and more general lessens and control exercises, on her 24th birthday Thor proposed to Jane, which she accepted. Later her fiancé showed her Asgard as the Bifrost was repaired. On Thor's and Jane's wedding the most funny occurrence was, when it was Sif who catched the Bridal Bouquet. Only a few weeks afterwards the announcement of Sif's and Loki's engagement went through Asgard. After they got married three days after Sif's what-ever-and-seventeenth birthday, all of them lived a Happily Ever After.

* * *

**So in the end, I summarize many things for it's easier because well, there's not much to tell and I gotta do maths homework so... Sorry for that.**

_**Medusa**_

_**Note: There is an actual story based off of this now, it's called **_**Blood of the Valkyries _and it's more detailed and general improvements have been made, also, it starts after _Thor_ still but will cover _The Dark World_ too and go more into the depths of the whole Valkyrie-thing as well as Loki&amp;Sif's relationship and will actually have a plot that is more developed than the ridicioulus bit of raw meat you read above._**


End file.
